This is a request for continuation of NC1 recognition of comprehensive status and of support for the Norris Cotton Cancer Center (NCCC) at Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center (DHMC). NCCC is a matrix-type cancer center, organized as a program of DHMC, with overall responsibility for cancer research, cancer care, and educational and service activities in cancer. Our request is for five years (Years 21-25) of funding for the core infrastructure that supports cancer research at NCCC. The 158 scientists of the NCCC are organized into 6 Research Programs: Cancer Control; Cancer Epidemiology and Chemoprevention; Cell Signalling, Growth and Differentiation; Molecular Therapeutics; Immunology and Cancer Immunotherapy; and Radiobiology and Bioengineering. Each of these Research Programs integrates peer-reviewed funded cancer researchers from a variety of basic science and clinical or population science disciplines. The research efforts of these Programs receive support through NCCC Shared Resources in Clinical Pharmacology,,,Biostatistics, Clinical Research (including protocol- specific research), Informatics, Biological and Biomedical Computing, Flow Cytometry/Fluorescence Imaging, Hybridoma Library/ Monoclonal Antibody Production, Molecular Biology Laboratory, Irradiation, Pathology, and Glassware Washing. The NCCC provides developmental funds to support innovative, collaborative pilot projects and the initial research efforts of new investigators. We request support for these developmental efforts as well as for leadership, administrative, and planning activities that are crucial to the maintenance of a coordinated and interactive program in cancer research.